1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fuel conveying systems and more specifically to particulate fuel delivery systems for furnace burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of fuel conveying systems for feeding fuel to furnace burners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,428 discloses a fuel distributing system which operates to reduce arching and flashback in a material storage system, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,629 discloses a fuel feeding apparatus for regulating the movement of bulky fuel to a furnace, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,134 discloses an apparatus for regulating delivery of airborne pulverized fuel to a furnace.